Call me maybe?
by Femalefonzie
Summary: When Wendy asks Robbie and the tombstones to help her impress her hot new neighbor Mitch Downe, they're in for quite a surprise. Slight Robbie/Wendy, Wendy/Mitch and Mitch/Robbie. Rated T for slight slash and mentions of depression.


"Explain this to me one more time, okay Wendy?"

"C'mon Robbie! Please! When you get a crush on someone, I'll help hook you up with them!"

Robbie V sighed, rubbing his temples and wanting nothing more then to climb under a rock and die. Of all things, Wendy wanted to use him to help her hook up with this new guy in town, Mitch Downe!

Even though they had broken up weeks ago and he should have gotten over her by now and be happy enough with her friendship, Robbie still had feelings for her. He'd always had feelings for and he'd always have feelings for her because she had saved him.

When he was eight, and his dad had run out on him and his mom, and she'd moved them to Gravity Falls for a 'Fresh Start', Wendy had been his first friend, she'd been his only friend. She had been the one who introduced him to the others in their circle of friends. She had been the only one who noticed his depression and when he tried to do something drastic and failed, she had been the only one who he told. Robbie would always love Wendy.

"Come on Robbie! I'll do anything! I'll own you one forever!" The redhead begged, actually begged him to help. "All you have to do, is let me sing lead for one of your practices and let Mitch listen in, Please?"

Oh god, she was giving him the puppy-dog eyes! God dammit.

"Okay fine, I'll talk to the guys and see if they'll let you in but you so owe me." The punk said, trying to hide the defeat and sorrow in his voice.

"Thanks Robbie! You're the best!" Wendy grinned and gave her friend a quick hug before running off to go tell her new crush about the good news and invite him to listen in on them.

Robbie sighed sadly and sat down on the floor of the garage where he and the Tombstones practiced. His guitar was at his side and he was absentmindedly stroking a few chords as he thought about everything. Wendy, his life, his dad, his future, his music, his friends...Sometimes life seemed to be a little too much.

**GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF**

It was bad enough that he'd blown the only chance he'd ever get with Wendy, but the new guy she liked, Mitch Downe had to be attractive looking didn't he?! And they absolutely had to sing the gayest song ever didn't they?!

Wendy was so lucky that Robbie loved her (And that the tombstones were gullible idiots) or else she would be completely out of luck.

Mitch was leaning up against the hood of Robbie's van, Watching the band as they set up. Robbie hated him. He hadn't even talked to the guy yet and he already hated him. He hated his stupid red hair that kinda looked like a mangoish blond color in the right light and his well-built muscles and that stupid grin he had on his face as he awaited to hear his new neighbor sing with her band for the first time.

He shot the older boy a glare but from where Mitch was, there was no way he'd be able to see it.

Wendy stood in front of the drums, smiling that little pretty smile that made his heart flutter and holding a microphone. She turned to face her ex, smiling turning into a grin.

"You ready?"

Robbie sighed, not happy to be singing the worst song in history in an attempt to impress a guy for his dreamgirl. This had to be the worst day of his entire life.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Wendy, However, didn't seem to notice how upset he was. "Alright then, on four?" She asked and the other members of Tombstones nodded, "One, two, three, four!"

And with that, Robbie V and the Tombstones (Featuring Wendy Corduroy) starting playing the worst song ever, Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Wendy_: I threw a wish in the well _  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _  
_I looked to you as it fell _  
_And now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish _  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss _  
_I wasn't looking for this _  
_But now you're in my way _  
_Your stare was holding _  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showing _  
_Hot night, wind was blowing _  
_Where you think you're going baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _  
_It's hard to look right, at you baby _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _  
_And all the other boys, try to chase me _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_You took your time with the call _  
_I took no time with the fall _  
_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way _  
_I beg and borrow and steal _  
_At first sight and it's real _  
_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holding _  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showing _  
_Hot night, wind was blowing _  
_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _  
_It's hard to look right, at you baby _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _  
_And all the other boys, try to chase _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _  
_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad _  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _  
_And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad _

_It's hard to look right, at you baby _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _  
_And all the other boys, try to chase me, _  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _  
_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad _  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _  
_And you should know that _  
_So call me maybe_

As she, Robbie and the Tombstones finished their cover of the most annoying pop song of the year, Mitch was clapping with a big grin on his face that made Wendy get butterflies in her stomach.

With a smile, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it that she had prepared just for this occasion. The redhead started walking towards Mitch who was walking her way when he did something Wendy never expected.

He walked right past her and towards Robbie.

"Hey man, you got mad skills with that guitar." Mitch's grin grew and his eyes sparkled, "Did you take lessons or are you self-taught?"

Robbie smiled a little, he'd always liked flattery and who was he to ignore a compliment from a fan? "Took lessons. My mom thought it be a good way for me to let my anger out after my dad left."

Mitch's grin fell at the mention of the younger teen's father, "I'm sorry to hear that dude, but hey, he made a big mistake."

For the first time in a long time, Robbie V grinned, "Thanks Bro."

A smile appeared on Mitch's face and he handed the punk guitar player a folded up piece of paper. Curious, Robbie didn't hesitate to open it up but what was scribbled inside made his eyes widen in surprise, all the oxygen disappear from the garage and gave him this weird feeling in his stomach.

Written down quickly, in sloppy letters was;

_Call me maybe?_ followed by Mitch's cell-phone number.

Robbie froze, unsure on how to approach this situation and what to do about this. Mitch's smile grew and he quickly kissed the punk's cheek.

"See you later dude." He said and before Robbie or anyone else could even react, turned and left Robbie standing there with a huge blush spreading across his face, his eyes wide in what either could be surprise or horror, the other members of Tombstones standing there frozen and confused and Wendy standing there with a "WTF" look on her face.


End file.
